Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:The Outcast
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Alice Dixon is an outcast invisible to those around her, until one teen Tommy Oliver befriends her. But can they really stay friends? and What Happens when Rita Repulsa wants her? Which side will she ultimately choose?
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Chapter one: The new kid

Alice Dixon was an average high school sophmore, with average classes.

She had little to no friends, she was mostly the odd ball and outcast and she liked it that way for the most part. Her family was basicly full of drunks, druggies, degenerates , and rich, except her.

Her two big brothers try to keep her out of such things and in school, but still it didn't help how her parents were abusive mentally and physically to the point that she stayed away from people.

Alice and her family had moved to Angel Grove, California when she was ten, but now older and teen she enters her year of high school like most.

That was untill one faithful day when she was walking to Miss Applebees class.

She was destracted for the most part, she seemed to notice things that most have missed. Like how a group of teens keep dissapearing after talking to their watch.

It wasn't her bissness anyway, she had more things to worry. Like the new guy who seemed to have a lost look on his face, he wearing a long sleaved green checkard hood shirt, his brown hair long.

Sighing she looks down "Hey umm, I think I got lost think you can help?"

Alice looks up noticing the new guy was standing in front of her, She looks around wondering why he was talking to her.

"Oh...umm...yeah sure..." She stutters out as she holds her books tighter to her body.

The new kid smiles "I'm looking for the principals office, I was givin directions but...I got lost." He laughs rubbing the back of his neck.

Nodding she gives him a small smile "yeah sure...fallow me..."

Quietly she lead him to the principals office "Mot much of a talker are you?" The new kid asked.

Alice shook her head looking down at her shoes, as they stopped by the door.

"Well this is your stop...see you..." She went to walk away when he stopped her.

"Wait I didn't get your name." Alice looked at his hand on her arm, her whole body stiffened but then relaxed "names Alice Dixon..."

The kid smiles "My names Tommy Oliver, I'll see you around Alice."

She nods and walks away know she wasn't to see the handsome guy again.

**Author's note: I'm trying something new until I have an Idea for my Walking Dead story again.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

Themesong: White Rabbit by: Egypt Central

Chapter two: New Friend

It had been a couple of days, Tommy would seek her out and sit with her at lunch or study with her.

"I don't know Alice what should I say to her? I mean she asked if I wanted to hang with her and some friends tomarrow, I don't want to blow you off." Alice couldn't help but groan.

He had told her about his encounter with the head chear leader/ Gymnaste, Kimberly Heart.

Oh how she wanted to bash her head in, that girl seamed to have all the guys falling at her feet. Tommy being the new victim, Alice looked down at her convers clutching her Alice's Adventures in Wonderland book to her chest.

"Its ok Tommy, you were invited not like its the end of the world if we skip haning out together one day...you don't have to worry about me." She muttered softly.

The thing was he did worry, he had noticed she was a loner no one talked or hung out with her.

"Yeah but I promised we'd go see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie, I'd hate to..." She stopped him mid sentense "hey like I said it's ok! Go have some fun, I'm boring anyway."

Tommy shook his head "You know I hate it when you put yourself down. Why don't you come with?"

Alice snorted biting her lower lip, she knew who Kim hung out with. Another preppy such as herself two jocks and a nerd, yeah she would tootaly fit in...not!

"I'd have to pass, besides...the old man wants me home tonight..." She looks at the floor.

She didn't want to really...her dad started hanging out with some shady people...she shivered.

Tommy's frowned deepened, she never invited him to her house and never talked about her family, it was like a subject that shouldn't be touched.

"Well if you change your mind let me know." He tells her, Alice nods knowing he was just looking out for her.

They said their good byes and went their separate ways.

That night after getting home Alice raced up the stairs to her room, her old man wasn't home yet which for her was a good thing.

She wanted to get her homework done before he came home, though sadly luck was never on her side, she heared the front door open and slam shut.

Men laughing and carrying on down stares.

Alice closed her eyes as her old man yelled for her.

She was in for one hell of a night...

That morning Tommy was standing outside his bookbag hung over one shoulder, she also noticed he was wearing the same outfite from when they first met.

Alice looked down at her combat boots, they only went to her knees, her stockings were black and white stripped, and wearing a sort of sweater dress. Her messenger bag hanging from her right hip.

When he looked over to her he noticed, a scowl on her face, yes she always seamed to have one but this one seamed more fierce, like she was telling others to back off.

"Alice...everything ok?" She stopped frozen, when he stepped in front of her.

"What?...No why...why would you think that?" She stuttered, her body stiff like it was permanently stuck like that.

This caused him to frown "Because, you look like your ready to hit who ever comes close to you. Do you want to talk..."

She looked up her scowl grew deeper if that was possible "NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY FEELINGS! FEELINGS ARE FOR PUSSIES!" She yelled.

People seamed to stop and look, including Kim and her friends.

Alice looks around before looking at Tommy, who had a look of concern on his face.

Her breath caught in her throat, some students were whispering...she had to get out she felt trapped.

Turning she started running Tommy yelling after her, but she was already out of the school. Her arms crossed over her chest, her breathing coming in labored breaths as she made her way to the park.

She yelled at him her only friend...now he probaby doesn't want to talk to her.

Who would? She was a freak and outcast no one really noticed her...she could die today no one would care...

She walked over to a swing set and she sat down. Not like she was going to show her face at the school again, nore to Tommy.

Sighing she hugged her waist her head resting against the swing's chain.

Who knows how long she stayed like this, swinging lightly back and forthing. Her mind trailed off, wishing beyond anything that she was somewhere else anywhere else.

Who was she kidding though? She wasn't like Alice Kingsley from her book, where the blond headed girl had weird but extrordinary adventures, filled with creatures that could talk.

Yes it was mostly about drugs but what did she care? At least the girl's hallucinations were something...fun...

It was around noon when she had went home...figureing Tommy wasn't going to seek her out, when in reality something sinister was happening to him.


End file.
